Just a few songs
by Simallyher
Summary: They loose a patient, Cameron looses a boyfriend, but what happens with just a few songs? OneShot Houron


**Oops forgot disclaimer!**

Disclaimer: I don't own House or any of it's offshoots, nor do I own the rights to the two songs used below, 'Pain' by Jimmy Eat World and 'I Am' by Hilary Duff

The last patient had died before they could find the diagnosis. They had nothing, all the scans were clear and she even seemed to be picking up, then she just crashed, without warning and without hope. They tried for ten solid minutes to bring her back before Cuddy was forced to pull House off the patient herself. She had never seen him look so defeated since his operation.

_**Later that day…**_

House was walking, well limping past the lab when he heard an argument, secluding himself behind a nearby bush he watched as Cameron argued with a lab tech from the oncology ward.

"You're not listening Allison, I booked the table for 7 tonight, I can't rearrange the reservation to fit into with your wallowing!" he exclaimed

"I'm not listening, are you hearing anything? I LOST A PATIENT! I should have been able to fix something, find the problem, but we didn't we LOST HER!" Cameron pointed out

"So? When has that stopped you from enjoying a night with me? Never!" He growled

"I can't believe this, I really can't. I'm not going tonight, so why don't you take your little slut from radiology!" Cameron spat

House had to commend her on her choice of words, it was no secret that her boyfriend was cheating on her, in fact if memory served him right, she was the one who found out first.

"What slut from radiology? I'm only dating you!" He tried calming her down

"Oh right, and do I have red spiky hair? Do I wear black leather strips, I think they call it a top, or was it the entire ensemble?" she asked calmly

"What red head? You know I don't like leather" the boyfriend answered

"Err…wrong answer, tell him what he has won House!" Cameron turned towards him

House stepped out from behind the bush and entered the lab, "I believe he's won an all expenses paid trip courtesy of Cameron's fist and knee" House replied

The lab tech looked between the two before he saw Cameron's fist coming towards his face and her knee hit his groin, "And down he goes, spectacular!" House exclaimed

The lab tech half crawled have slithered out of the lab leaving Cameron and House alone, "Do you make it a habit to spy on people?" Cameron asked turning back to her work

"You won't find the answer in there, I've already tried" House ignored her question

"Fine" she whispered before turning off the machines and walking out, leaving only House left in the lab.

"There's no way I'm cleaning up the mess this is going to eave behind, the patient was enough; better call in backup" House muttered

House limped back to his office to find that his Ipod had been taken over, "Hey! Don't you know stealing is illegal?" House asked limping to the switch

"Don't touch, I'm not stealing just borrowing, you'll have it back later" Cameron disappeared into the Conference room and to her desk, where House watched as she crumpled into herself.

Cameron slouched into her chair, taking the Ipod and plugging it into her computer, turning up the speakers music blared from her computer. The song that came on was ironic, considering whose Ipod it was:

_I don't feel the way I've ever felt. _

_I know. _

_I'm gonna smile and not get worried. _

_I try but it shows. _

_Anyone can make what I have built. _

_And better now _

_Anyone can find the same white pills. _

_It takes my pain away. _

_It's a lie. A kiss with opened eyes. _

_And she's not breathing back. _

_Anything but bother me. _

_(It takes my pain away) _

_Never mind these are horrid times. _

_Oh oh oh _

_I can't let it bother me. _

_I never thought I'd walk away from you. _

_I did. _

_But it's a false sense of accomplishment. _

_Every time I quit _

_Anyone can see my every flaw. _

_It isn't hard. _

_Anyone can say they're above this all. _

_It takes my pain away. _

_It's a lie. A kiss with opened eyes. _

_And she's not breathing back. _

_Anything but bother me. _

_(It takes my pain away) _

_Never mind these are horrid times. _

_Oh oh oh _

_I can't let it bother me. _

_I can't let it bother me. _

_It takes my pain away. _

_It's a lie. A kiss with opened eyes. _

_And she's not breathing back. _

_Anything but bother me. _

_(It takes my pain away) _

_Never mind these are horrid times. _

_Oh oh oh _

_I can't let it bother me_

As the song faded Cameron looked up to see House standing at the entrance to the conference room, his eyes were misty and sad. "House I'm…"

"Save it" House stood in front of her desk, "Who was that in the lab today?"

"My now ex-boyfriend" Cameron answered

"No, I meant the other person, it wasn't you" House pulled one of the chairs from the table and sat in front of her desk

"I guess, just another piece to the puzzle that is me" Cameron replied as the Ipod began another song, she burst out laughing, "You have Hilary Duff?"

House shrugged as the first few lines washed over them:

_I'm an angel, I'm a devil  
I am sometimes in between  
I'm as bad it can get  
And good as it can be  
Sometimes I'm a million colors  
Sometimes I'm black and white  
I am all extremes  
Try figure me out you never can  
There's so many things I am_

"How, perfect of you" House smiled for the first time in a long while

_I'm someone filled with self-belief  
And haunted by self-doubt  
I've got all the answers  
I've got nothing figured out  
I like to be by myself  
I hate to be alone  
I'm up and I am down  
But that's part of the thrill  
Part of the plan  
Part of all of the things I am_

"Ever thought it was there because you found a piece of yourself in it?" Cameron asked

_I'm a million contradictions  
Sometimes I make no sense  
Sometimes I'm perfect   
Sometimes I'm a mess  
Sometimes I'm not sure who I am_

I am special  
I am beautiful  
I am wonderful  
And powerful  
Unstoppable  
Sometimes I'm miserable  
Sometimes I'm pitiful  
But that's so typical of all the things I am

"No, it's in there to remind me of you" House replied

Cameron laughed, "Me? House, I think it's time for a tablet"

"I'm serious, I listened to it after you left" House remained serious, "You know I'm not a romantic, sentimental person and from what I saw of you today, I think there's more to know…willingly"

"So you'll stay out of my records?" Cameron smiled, "I know you looked at them"

House laughed loudly, "Well, a man has to do what a man has to do!"

_**Outside the Conference Room…**_

"Are you going in Dr. Wilson?"

"Nope, and neither are you" Wilson smiled at Foreman

Foreman looked it and saw House staring at Cameron from the entrance to the conference room, "Is she listening to his Ipod? Man, that girl has a death wish" Wilson chuckled

"He let her steal it, unwillingly of course, but still, his been standing there for 2mins now" Wilson explained

They watched as the song ended and Cameron noticed House, he sat and they begun talking, "I think I need to get a check up, my eyes are playing up on me" Foreman muttered

"What? You didn't know?" Wilson smirked at Foreman's face

"Know what? She's dating a guy from your ward" Foreman replied

"They broke up, she used the red head from radiology to pin his cheating habits, by the nurses House helped and he ended up worse for wear. I hear Cameron's fist and knee contacted with force" Wilson laughed

"Interesting, I told her going after House would prove fatally damaging" Foreman stated

"I think it would be more damaging for them not to find something, don't you? You saw how he crumbled when she left" Wilson stated

"Hey! What are we watching?" Chase piped up

All Foreman could do was point, House had moved closer to Cameron and gently pushed some hair off her face, "That"

Chase's jaw dropped at the sight of not only House being human, but that Cameron welcomed his touch. Her eyes were red, from obvious tears, but no remains of sadness were left on her face. Just laughter and a new twinkle in her eye; House on the other hand, had let his heart be reached; with a few songs he had given her his heart. Painless, yet terrifying, he let her in. No one would ever know what words were swapped during the songs, but whatever they were opened new doors into each other, with the other the sole bearer of the key.


End file.
